


for you have a way of promising things

by lilaclavenders



Series: a burning hill [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Confessions! Yeah baby!, M/M, Post-Canon, They Are Idiots, What Did You Expect, You’d think there’d be a lot more romance involved but they’re both idiots, Zuko is Awkward, and oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclavenders/pseuds/lilaclavenders
Summary: “Wait... So... You don’t want to leave?”“Of course I don’t, Zuko!” Sokka slaps his forehead. “I want to stay here forever! Like forever!”“What’s stopping you?” Zuko genuinely asks, awkwardly shuffling closer to Sokka.Sokka’s trying to leave in the middle of the night and Zuko wants to know why. They both find out they are idiots.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: a burning hill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894720
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	for you have a way of promising things

“You know you don’t have to leave,” Zuko says from the doorway, and Sokka jumps at the sight. “It’s dark in here,” Zuko illuminates the room with a flame. “Wait, were you thinking of leaving now?” 

The way Zuko’s face crumples in a matter of seconds makes Sokka look away with a wince. 

Like a petulant child, Zuko says, “But we already saw your dad a few weeks ago, and Katara- she said... she’s fine.”

“I-“

Zuko interrupts, “Is it me?” He’s made his way to the edge of Sokka’s bed and perches carefully on top of it. He crosses his arms and purses his lips, the exact thing Sokka was trying to avoid.

“No,” Sokka drags out, continuing to pack his things.

Zuko stubbornly says, “If I’m that much of a pain to be around then just say it.”

“You’re anything but a pain,” Sokka snorts. “It’s gonna take more than your emo face to put me off,” he flicks Zuko’s forehead. 

Zuko huffs grumpily, “Why are you leaving? Can’t you at least wait in the morning- I could ask the kitchen to pack you some food, though I could just do it myself-“

“You make it so, so hard, Zuko,” Sokka frustratedly admits. “You know I don’t want to leave, everyone knows I don’t want to leave!”

“How the hell am I supposed to know that?!” There’s a moment of silence as Zuko tilts his head in confusion, and intensely scrutinises Sokka, impatiently hopeful. “Wait... So... You  don’t want to leave?”

“Of course I don’t, Zuko!” Sokka slaps his forehead. “I want to stay here forever! Like forever!”

“What’s stopping you?” Zuko genuinely asks, awkwardly shuffling closer to Sokka. He unfolds his arms, and his hand is left floating awkwardly near Sokka’s.

“It’s not for the reasons you think,” Sokka bitterly laughs. “You think I’m this selfless person who puts up with you because you’re the Fire lord, but I’m not!” 

“What do you know about what I think?” Zuko retorts, annoyed. “You sound like an idiot!” He runs his hand through his hair, and Sokka sharply inhales.

“Well, you’re an actual idiot!” Sokka groans, falling back on his bed in frustration. “You are the biggest idiot I have ever met, and that’s a lot coming from someone who had to deal with Aang for half a year!”

“ _What?!_ ” Zuko bellows miserably, “ _What the hell, Sokka?! What did I do? I thought we were friends?!_ ”

“ _Of course we are!_ ” Sokka exasperatedly agrees. “Of course we’re friends,” he repeats, quieter. “I’m sorry, it’s just...” He drags his hands down his face. “Ugh...”

“Look, I’m not very good at reading people, that’s your job.” Zuko lies down next to Sokka, and turns his head to face him. “Why can’t you tell me what’s wrong? You’ve been fine up until now.”

“Alright,” Sokka relents, because if there’s anything he has learnt about the Fire nation, is that they are some of the most resilient people he has ever met. Zuko is no except to this rule. “Promise not to laugh?”

“I don’t really laugh that much, so sure,” Zuko says seriously, and Sokka has never heard such a lie.

“I’m leaving because I’m... in love with you, or whatever,” Sokka says plainly, having practised this many times. “And I don’t want it to ruin our friendship because the longer I stay with you, the more I want to curl up in a ball and die, and I’ve been doing a good job at hiding it! But it’s just getting too much, even for me and yeah, it physically hurts which is why I gotta go-“

Zuko quickly sits up, gasps and coughs. He intelligently replies, “Wait, slow down! Can- can you say that again?”

The tension is far too awkward for Sokka, and he starts to fill the silence, “What the hell, Zuko? I literally pour out my heart and soul like this and you want me to do it again-“

Suddenly, Sokka’s being pulled up by Zuko, and his hands gently close over his, hot and steady. He quietly asks, “I want you to say it again, please?” 

The moon is suddenly far too bright, and Zuko’s breath is shaky, so Sokka nods before repeating himself, because he can never say no to Zuko. “I am so in love with you.”

Zuko laughs a little. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Excuse me, I didn’t ask for this!” Sokka shrieks, crossing his arms grumpily and he whines, “Besides, you promised not to laugh!”

“Only because you’re being stupid!” Zuko’s laughs grow louder and louder. He says between laughter, “‘Cause I, uh, I feel the same too!” 

Sokka freezes. “What.”

“Uh-“

Sokka’s lips just so happen to find Zuko’s and they’re laughing so much that they don’t even notice the sun starting to rise. 

* * *

Zuko pulls away, much to Sokka’s dismay. “Does that mean you’ll stay?” he timidly asks, lips swollen and eyes fluttering.

“I’ve been kissing you in my bed for the past ten minutes and you’re still unsure?” Sokka replies, but not before flicking Zuko’s forehead. “You’re the biggest idiot I have ever known.”

“I can list a lot of things that make you an even bigger idiot than me-“

”I retract my confession, I no longer wish to stay in your presence,” Sokka solemnly declares. 

“As the sovereign ruler of this territory,” Zuko gestures at Sokka, “I will have to decline your request.”

”You’re such an asshole,” Sokka replies, pulling Zuko back in.

**Author's Note:**

> later:
> 
> “So... You cook?” Sokka asks dubiously, brow raised.
> 
> Zuko scratches the back of his neck, and murmurs, “Uh, sometimes.”
> 
> “Using firebending doesn’t count,” Sokka singsongs, waving a finger for emphasis.
> 
> “This counts as treason,” Zuko grumbles.


End file.
